1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter for use in the game of golf and more particularly to a putter of the “mallet” type wherein a hosel of the putter is adjustably mounted to a putter head so that the putter may be used by either left or right handed players. The hosel is mounted along a central axis of the putter head so as to be adjacent to the putter face and aligned with a “sweet spot” of the putter face. The hosel and portions of the lower end of the club handle shaft are used in cooperation with at least one pair of spaced alignment slots extending perpendicular to a plane of the putter face and on opposite sides of the hosel and a second pair of alignment slots provided adjacent the putter face and parallel to the face to insure that a golfer's position, during a putt, is such as to assure that a ball is centered on the “sweet spot” and the face of the club is aligned perpendicularly with an intended line of movement of the ball during the putt. In addition, weights may be added to the putter head in order to adjust a swingweight of the putter to a players preference.
2. Brief Description of the Related Art
The game of golf is enjoyed by people worldwide and there have been numberous innovations made to improve the clubs and the balls associated with the sport. Many of the innovations have been made to improve putters that are used to direct a ball when on a putting green of a golf course. Examples of innovations in golf putters are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,351,162 to Soracco et al, U.S. Pat. No. 7,326,121 to Roake, U.S. Pat. No. 7,018,304 to Bradford, U.S. Pat. No. 7,070,515 to Liu, U.S. Pat. No. 6,817,953 to Farmer, U.S. Pat. No. 5,947,837 to Perry, U.S. Pat. No. 5,571,053 to Lane, U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,990 to Weeks, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,533,728 to Pehoski et al. Additional innovations are shown in United States Published Applications 2009/0286612 to Pouliot et al, 2009/0017933 to Stites et al and 2008/0146370 to Beach et al. There have also been innovations with respect to the design characteristics of putters such as shown in U.S. Design Pat. No. D518,126 to Sloboda, D405,491 to Bizovi, D434,094 to Miyashita, D404,450 to Weeks, D325,949 to Harris, Jr., D246,329 to Little and D321,625 to Werner.
Many of the innovations address the concept of putter head to ball alignment when addressing a ball in the performance of a putt and others address issues with respect to a swingweight of a club. However, most innovations do not address both issues in a single club or putter. Also, most alignment concepts for positioning a head of a putter by viewing one or more lines, grooves or slots provided on an upper surface of the head do so without having any means for positively orienting a putting face of the head to insure the putter face is perpendicular to an intended line of a putt. Thus, current alignment concepts do not assure an accurate putt.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a putter that includes a structure to assure an accurate alignment of a face of the putter head relative to a ball and at the same time address issues with respect to obtaining an optimization with respect to the swingweight of the putter to suit a specific player.
In addition, golf clubs and putters are conventionally manufactured for use by either left handed or right handed players. It would be beneficial and reduce supply costs if golf clubs, such as putters, could be adjusted for use by both left and right handed players.